nick of time
by fiveOFan
Summary: a mission what when Sideways has come back to bite Catherine of the backside, now both she and Mark Wilson's lives are online can Five 0 find them in time or will it be too late. What happened to Catherine while she was way, the dark secret that she carries be outed.
1. Intor

Catherine has been back on the island for little over seven months and everything was great, she was back with Steve. However, her last mission had not gone as planned. A classified mission that cost the NCIS agent Sam Hanna's wife Michelle's life had gone sideways. Due to the Catherine specialist skills set, she was called upon by Sam Hanna himself. During the interrogation, her witness gave up two moles in the CIA and a pending attack on Oahu, a place that Catherine calls home for the almost five years now. She had, family, more importantly, Steve live and worked there, a man she was madly in love with and planned to marry, they just need to set a date now.

It has been a week and a half sains commanding officer from that joined task force came to the island and started to work with HPD. Catherine did not like that idea of having both herself and Lieutenant Mark Wilson under the same postcode especially when the two of them have the much-needed cords to gain access to highly classified information.

She tells Steve that he needs to get in contact with Lieutenant Mark Wilson if something happens to her, this information was given after Steve had pointed out her odd behavior over the last week. The Late-night calls, the armed gun within reach, the broken glass line up on both back and front enters the house and as well as on the top of the staircase.

Catherine was leaving her office, she texts Steve that she been home in ten minutes. He replayed saying he had dinner wait. Catherine's phone rings is a private number, She looks down at the Phone when hand cover her mouth and pulled into a van she drop the phone. Everything goes black….


	2. Chapter 2

When Catherine failed to arrive at home, Steve tried her cell phone numerous times. "Hi you reach TL Catherine Rollins Please leave your name and number and I get back to you as soon as possible, thank you" it keeps going to voicemail. When he failed to reach her, he tried her office which got transferred to security who informed Steve that Catherine had left the build fifteen minutes ago.

Steve next call was the to the team to meet at HQ, Chin was close the Five 0 office who he arrived first, Kono and Luo when to Catherine Office to see what they could find. Danny pulled in to the car park at the same time has Steve. They both walked in together Steve tells him "I am telling you Danny, Cath in trouble"

Danny could hear the worry in Steve's voice, only other time he has heard Steve that worried was a year ago when CIA could not reach her when they thought Catherine was compromised when their data file of undercover operatives was copied for sale. The Commander had shot a guy during that investigation and Danny worried that his friend may do something stupid. Danny said, "Chin is tracking her car now"

When the two partners walking into the bullpen they both hear the one side of Chin phone conversation "I found it, her car on the south side of the street, Yeah Boss, and Danny are here now. Okay, I let you know" he hung up the cell phone.

Chin addressed the new arrivals tell them "Catherine's car was parked on Low Jima Street the Naval Reservation Lualualei. Kono and Lou are on their way now" Steve nodded his head, he knew that it was time to clue in the rest of the team on what he knew, little has it maybe the team needed to know before they take this investigation in the wrong direction.

He ran his hand through his hair and rub the back of his neck. before he could think the words were out of his mouth, "find Mark Wilson, a new hire at HPD, he'll know what going on"

Danny asked "TL Mark Wilson?" it was a question he then looks at Steve for an explanation.

While Chin was on Cell phone look for Wilson, Steve started to tell Danny "That what I couldn't tell you over the phone, Cath, she made me promise, she was afraid someone was listening"

Before Danny could ask anything, Chin cut in to tell them "we got a problem LT Wilson isn't answering and GPS on his mobile isn't transmitting"

Steve said, "that something with Catherine, Okay Eric take Jerry with you to Wilson house, he lives alone but he has an ex-wife on the mainland. Danny, you have to talk to the state department director, she here in a meeting with Keiko Mahoe. Talk to Governor assistant tell her to inform Keiko Mahoe that you coming but tell her to tell Keiko Mahoe not to tip our hand"

Danny stated, "Why me" he was a little shocked that Steve had not just marched down there himself shot a few people on the way to find out what little information that the people was will to give.

Steve sigh saying, "because if I go down there I will shoot anyone who isn't going to help me find Cath, that would not be good relations for Five 0 should we need state help down the road"

Chin adds, "Steve is right, you maybe hothead, but you wouldn't cross the line nor would you back down either"

Danny said, "okay, but tell me this what the hell does Wilson had to do with Catherine disappearance?"

Steve said, "They worked together at the state department"

Chin said, "neither one has mentioned that little fact"

Steve said, "they couldn't, their assignment was classified"

Danny said, "no, past tense, Catherine WORKED at the state department"

Steve said, "I thought that too until Wilson was assigned here on the island and the late-night call and texting started up again. She was paranoid to point that she would line broken class at the enters to the house as well as the top of the staircase. All she said was that if anything happened to her that Mark Wilson would know what to do"

Danny asked, "so you know where I am head to?"

Steve said, "Hickam Air Force Base, asked for LT Nick Mass an air force pilot, he will get you to where you need to go"

Danny said, "state would not like that, why would this LT help us"

Steve said, "he Catherine's cousin"

Danny's last word before he left was "just find me something to work with by the time I get there" Steve knew that Director was in a closed-door meeting on the base with the Governor and the undersecretary of international security affairs. Who just happen to be a very good to a friend of Catherine's father, the two men serviced together.

Danny pasted his incoming team meets on his way to see the Governor. Lou, Kono both walked into the office, they found Catherine's phone but there was no sign of her. Right behind them was Eric and Jerry who informed them "Lt Wilson was missing too; His car was in the garage but mail and newspapers suggest that he's been missing 24 hours"

Chin tries to pull data from Catherine's phone but it has crazy high encrypted like level nine security. Kono asked "what about cell phone records"

Chin said, "encrypted Catherine's and Wilson's"

Lou said, "that not surprising if they both worked for the state department"

Kono said, "the Sec-NAV and the Governor would have been a pushed by the executive branch to transfer Catherine thought in 2014. So, they know the reason why"

Chin said, "any assignment governor authorized would be archived in the SCIF, that facilities are code word classified"

Kono said, "we have the cords but we need access"

Steve said, "Governor's aide Anderson, can get you access, he the one who archived those reports"

Lou said, "Catherine could not use the SCIF without drawing attraction, she probably has a Foxhole right here in the office or home"

Steve said, "it would here, it would safer here in the office"

Steve's face told them that he was holding something back next to Catherine and Danny, Kono could read him well. She asked, "what are you not telling us, Boss?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck he tells them "whoever took Wilson and Cath, they are highly trained and highly organized. Justice, Defense and State, they wouldn't be on edge like this if this was a simple marker of two missing officers"

Jerry said, "you worried the recovery won't be made a priority?"

Steve's face said what he would not voice it was Chin who told the others "it's our job to find leverage, that assures finding Catherine and Wilson is a priority"

Kono said, "let go get it done then"

They leave to get a too closest outlet for the SCIF while Danny was on the way to ambush the Director.


	3. Chapter 3

The team split into two teams Lou and Jerry head towards Catherine's old office While the rest of the team head over to SCIF, they were on a mission to find something for Danny to have the up hand when he arrived at the base. all the team member was wearing earpieces so they could communicate with each other.

In Catherine's office, Lou and Jerry were looking for her foxhole, Lou who had been a deep uncover police officer in Chicago said, "Most of the files are kept on hard copy to prevent digital espionage."

Jerry replied, "Okay, good thing one of us reads, time to get my spy face on"

Lou said, "This has to be Catherine's foxhole. It was her office when she was a liaison. Danny handles most of the paperwork now, but before Catherine when looking for loss boys she reviewed cases in here." The two teammates walked into Catherine office.

Jerry said, "Well, she wouldn't hide anything too far out of reach" the office was still same as Catherine had left it, she still use the office time to time despite the fact she doesn't work with Five 0 on a full-time base, after her return.

The office had lots of stacks of files on top of the bench along the back wall behind the desk. On top of the desk was clear name tag LT Catherine Rollins. Clean coffee mug, USS Enterprise paperweight, two black whiteboard marks, hand full of black bole point pens and two felt point pens for signing documents. Catherine's office walls had few achievement awards from the Navy just like Steve's office.

Steve, Chin, and Kono arrived at the location of the SCIF.

Jerry found a safe under the desk, the safe need to 4 digits cord to open, Jerry asked "Any ideas."

Lou said, "Steve's birthday is March 10."

Jerry tried the cord and couldn't open he tell the team "that's too easy."

Danny voice in their ear said, "Try 2005, the year she and Steve started to see each other."

Jerry said, "no, no go"

Kono's voice said "0502 the date that Boss said I love you first time to Catherine"

Danny voice asked, "how could ya know that kind of detail Kono?"

Kono said, "Catherine and I have these little talks while we work out bro"

This time the safe opened and Jerry said "Yep." Pulled out a file, most of the context is readdicted.

Lou was read over Jerry's shoulder he could make out the name of the file and so he asked, "What's integrity?"

Jerry replied, "I don't know. But someone does. This file is readdicted umm Lou shine ya touch up would you" Jerry placed the readdicted pagers one at a time to the light to see if he could find something.

Danny informed the team that he just arrived at the base, he and Nick are heading over to meeting that the governor and the director of State Department were having.

Jerry managed to found out that the mission was about payback for the kidnap and murder of CIA agent Michelle Hanna.

Steve asked, "Jerry did ya say, Micelle Hanna?"

Lou asked, "you know her Steve?"

Steve said, "Michelle Hanna is Sam Hanna's wife"

Kono asked, "your friend from NCIS Sam Hanna?"

Steve said, "yes, NCIS had a mole, Sam family compromised. When Michelle was killed Sam would have handpicked his team for the mission. That why Catherine couldn't stay, it was about family. This about locating Tahir Khaled that son of bitch was behind Michelle murder"

Danny said, "okay I am at the door about to go in, Steve tell me you at SCIF now?"

Steve said, "yeah, Danny we here, Chin and Kono do their thing"

Danny open the door walked and immediately was greeted by the director "detective Williams, we told you that we were handling this"

Danny replied, "Yes, madam. I thought it would be a good idea if we shared information."

Director Sara Collins said, "Tell us what you know" it was more a demand than a question.

Danny asked, "Well, it might save time if you told me the true nature of LT. Rollins reassignment in 2014." Known question to see who forthcoming she could be.

Sara Collins replied, "She was D.O.D. liaison to the State Department, but you already know that." The stand reply showed Five 0 that State was not going to play ball with them in this case just has Steve thought. However, they were ready for this outcome.

Danny calmly replies, "I know that. That was her backstop. I'm referring to something called Integrity." When the word left Danny's lips, he could see the shocked look on the State Department Director Sara Collins. The Governor was not surprised however, the undersecretary looked impressed, it been three and half hours since Catherine disappearances and Five 0 was had already found a lead. Unlike Director Collins who had failed to worried LT Rollins of her counterpart's disappearances.

Sara ordered, "Clear the room, please." Everyone but the undersecretary and Governor left the room.

Danny hears Steve telling Chin and Kono, " Cross-reference keyword Integrity against Middle East operations dating back to 2014. Focus specifically on military action taken against the Khaled dictatorship."

Kono voice was in Danny hear, "Now we're talking'."

Danny hears Steve asked, "What did you find?" Danny was watch and waiting for the room be cleared and locked down.

Chin said, "A ghost file in a ghost folder on a ghost server that nobody wants us to know about. We'll have to resurrect some gigabytes."

Danny when with what Jerry found on the file in Catherine office he asked: "So, LT Rollins was on the task force to find Tahir Khaled and Integrity was the name of the operation?"

Sara Collins said, "No" she would not say more than a simple reply.

Undersecretary Sean Wild said, "Sit down Sara, if ya think agent Hanna was unreasonable during the failed mission to catch his wife killer, then ya not going like what the Commander McGarrett will do to find his fiancé."

Governor, on the other hand, was more forthcoming, "Integrity's the name of a database born out of that mission. A failsafe put in place to protect covert Officers and operations"

Director Sara Collins said, "You shouldn't even know it exists."

Danny said, "But LT. Rollins and LT. Wilson knows, and that's why they've been taken." Made the statement just to let the Director Collins know that Five 0 was wear of some facts of this case.

Director Sara Collins admitted "We believe so. Both have the necessary codes to access the system."

At the SCIF there are photos of Catherine, Director Sara Collins, it looked like the photos were taken in the Middle East somewhere.

Chin asked, "Why was Catherine in the Middle East?"

Kono added, "And what were Wilson and Director Sara Collins doing there?"

Jerry said, "here something, CIA Michael Hasting was Killed in Action December 5th, 2014"

Steve pointed out "All right, our fourth person is Michael Hastings, CIA operative, killed in action during the failed mission"

Chin is going through the Operation classified.

Steve said, "This isn't right. The U.S. doesn't commemorate clandestine operations. These are surveillance images."

Kono asked, "So, who took them?"

Lou said, "The same person who killed Hastings."

Steve asked, "Danny find out who that was"

Director Sara Collins said, "There are ongoing back-channel negotiations we can't disrupt."

Danny asked, "So, TL Rollins and LT Wilson get written off?"

Director Sara Collins stated. "I know they're your team, but they're not your problem."

When the Governor try to talk Sara Collins the undersecretary Wild told the Governor under his breath "let her digger herself into hole"

Danny asked, "Who killed agent Hastings?"

undersecretary Wild said, "He was a senior member of the taskforce Hanna assembled. His name is Abdul Askari, former Iraqi special forces. A turned interrogator, Askari aided in debriefing informants. He was our lead translator until an attack on the task force exposed him as a traitor."

Governor Maheo added, "Following the attack, Rollins and Wilson uncovered among his belongings surveillance images and detailed intelligence on our own people" Sara gave both the evil eye.

Danny asked, "Where is he now?"

Director Sara Collins said, "Askari went to ground, we've been looking for him ever since." She didn't think that information would get Five 0 new intel.

Danny stated, "Well, he wouldn't have resurfaced without a reason."

Undersecretary Wild said, "He knows how valuable access to something like Integrity would be to our enemies, and if you have no idea where he is, then LT Wilson and LT Rollins are running out of time."

Director Sara Collins stated, "What you need to do, Detective, is stand down. We are handling this. This needs to be managed a little more delicately than by the coarse hands of the Five 0. What that means, no more SCIF break-ins. No more database searches. Go back to chasing killers. This is a State Marker."

Governor knew it was a mistake on the Director Collins part, one thing she knows about Five 0, when it comes to one of their own, five 0 will never back down and the fact Hanna was part of Steve family she knew that NCIS was not the only one who been looking for Kahler that State Department Director Sara Collins ass online and this was one mission that will bite her big behind.

Danny stood up tall to his full high clearly ready for an argument, Danny could Steve tell him to stay calm, small smiled on the detective's lips as he told Collins, "Okay, listen up Director, few things you need to know. One, five 0 don't have to break into the SCIF we have clearness. Two, ANY CRIME that is committed in the STATE of Hawaii is five 0 jurisdiction. Finally, three, If LT Wilson or LT Rollins dies I come back here and arrest you an accessory to murder"

Director Collins said, "I order you to Stand down"

Danny said, "last time I check you don't sign my pay cheque Ma'am"

Undersecretary Wild said, "Stop, just stop Sara, you knew there will be consequences if this situation arises. We are here now, let Five 0 save your behind"

Governor adds "Danny bring them home"

Danny said, "Yes Ma'am, Governor, Sir" without acknowledging Director Collins Danny walked out of the room. once in the car he talks to his team.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was on his back to HQ, while at the SCIF Chin and Kono was up against time, it was just matter of time before Collins lock them out of the SCIF, they all knew it.

Danny said, "Yeah. Its good thing that Steve stayed behind, he would most like have shot Collins, from the look of the undersecretary's face I would say that Sara Collins job is on the line"

Steve said, "it would be, she didn't follow protocell, the minute they knew that Wilson was missing they should have taken Catherine in to lock down"

Kono asked, "what is State doing to bring home my bestie and Wilson home?"

Danny said, "nothing" they knew that was going to be the outcome which Chin and Kono were one step head of State on this front.

Jerry asked, "what are we going to do?"

Danny said, "I tell what I would do, I would like nothing more than to lock Sara Collins up for life. I meet ya at HQ"

Steve said, "call for reinforcements"

Chin said, "they just locked us out, time to head back to HQ"

On the way back to the HQ Steve calls NCIS Los Angeles office and talked to Hetty and the new assisting director Shay Mosley who cleared the Op room of all personnel other herself and Hetty and had Nell to call agent Sam Hanna up to join them. Sam walked on to Op to see that it was locked down. It was new protocell, soundproof room, with no external systems connected to Op-center. Op was independent of the rest of NCIS HQ with Eric and Nell at the head.

Hetty said "Mr. Hanna. your failed mission to find your wife killer has just turned hot. both intel officers what missing. Commander McGarrett and his team are waiting for you in Hawaii."

Shay Mosley said, "Get your go bag. A private jet is waiting for you at the airport and car will be here within five minutes."

Hetty said, "Commander McGarrett will debrief you on the plane"

Sam said, "I'm on my way."

Sam signal for his partner to join him as he heads to the armory. He informed Callen what little he knows and where he is heading. Callen didn't like that fact Sam was going off without him, but he knew that Five 0 would have Sam back out in Hawaii. Sam and Five 0 were on video call the minute Sam step into the plane, they were exchanging information with one other.

Sam informed them, "According to Interpol data, Askari is as bad as they get. Highly educated member of the Republican Guard caught torturing POWs off the clock for fun. I'm sending you his profile now."

Danny asked, "So, this is who has CATHERINE?"

Sam said, "His name speaks volumes. Abdul means a student of nature, yet Askari means soldier."

Five 0 was standing around the smart table and Jerry was the one who pointed out, "Askari's methods appear well documented. He's organized, he's meticulous. He typically spends 24 hours with his subjects before they break."

Kono said, "They've had Wilson at least that long."

Lou said, "It looks like this guy uses most of the standard torture techniques."

Chin said, "He even keeps his ritual to an established timeline, a so-called perfect methodology evolved through years of practice."

Kono said, "No sexual torture. Maybe he has lines he doesn't cross."

Jerry said, "Typically, professional torturers are driven by a false sense of moral superiority. They don't derive sexual pleasure from the cruelty they inflict."

Danny said, "But Askari isn't just a torturer. He's a sadistic serial killer. And they love getting off."

Sam et Email for Op, it from Hetty he reading it and said, "Aah! Guys, I may have two more victims we can attribute to Askari. Saving Mubari and his wife Nadia. He was a known confidant to Kahler's both victims was at the camp where Catherine worked."

Steve said, "Then Catherine would have been assigned to interrogate Nadia. Do we know what happened to her?"

Sam said, "M.O. matches all of Askari's victims except for one thing." His face pale as he adds, "She was raped."

Danny asked, "So, what was different about her?"

Kono stated, "Maybe she lasted the longest."

Chin said, "If his ritual dictates a specific timeline, any new aspect would fall later in his routine."

Jerry stated, "So, the longer Catherine holds out, the greater the likelihood that'll happen to her."

Danny said, "So how much time does Catherine have?"

Sam and Steve said together "A few hours." Everyone knew what was going through Steve mind he was going to kill the man when he gets his hand on him, there was no other outcome Askari would die at Steve hands it just matters of how.

Sam said, "When war broke out, it looks like Askari's talents were recruited by the regime to break potential informants as well as captured U.S. troops."

Kono said, "So Askari works for the highest bidder."

Danny said, "How does a guy who tortured U.S. soldiers get drafted to our side?"

Chin said, "Wait, I might know that. I uploaded that ghost file to our private cloud server. The order was given by LT Wilson."

Lou asked, "Why would Wilson enlist a man like Askari?"

Sam said, "He needed a high-ranking partner to put him in position."

Kono asked, "So, what are we saying, Wilson and Askari were working together?"

Danny said, "Then Catherine's in more danger than we thought."

Jerry said, "No Wilson never officially put his name in for section chief."

Danny said, "Well, somebody did."

Chin said, "Or he pulled strings, called in favors to get closer to Catherine."

Steve asked, "Sam, you saw Catherine during this time. Did she ever mention Wilson or details of the investigation?"

Sam remember the last time he was with Catherine, it was on the plane after he had picked her up from Kabul just after her witness was killed. Sam had arrived in Kabul for the medical aid after being injured during a mission, just has military unit went to pick up Catherine's witness daughter. But it was a trap, they were all killed along with the girl. When they want to inform Nadia, they found her died in her cell.

On the plane ride back to D.C Sam and Catherine talked, he was heading back to his children in Los Angeles, and Catherine was staying with her father in D.C has she no longer had home in Hawaii with Steve. They had talked about how Steve no longer waited for her at home. But Catherine believed that if she and Steve were meant to be they will find their way back to each other. It was Sam who starts to steer the converse towards the Afghanistan.

Sam said, "The first thing I'm doing when we get to Los Aneles is having this removed" he traces the outline of his stabbed wound on his shoulder. He adds "How could a stabbing hurt more than getting shot?

Catherine said, "Maybe it's a psychosomatic itch you're scratching? The stab left an emotional toll, Absalom Bakri established dominance over you by marking you as his. A shot-I mean you overcame death. The ultimate victory over your foe. Why suffer a pain you're proud of? Or you could always get another tattoo."

Sam asked, "Oh Yeah"

Catherine said, "something transformative, like a Phoenix or a blackbird."

Sam said, "I love the song, it was Michelle favorite. But something tells me I shouldn't tread in your waters."

When Catherine seem to be surprised, Sam adds, "Come on, Catherine. Something's obviously different about you. You commandeered an Interpol jet. You're profiling me. the last time I saw you like this was after your return from been MIA, turned Steve hair white" he gave Catherine a smile.

When did Catherine not answer Sam asked "I Know that your transfer was a backstop? I handpicked you for this Mission. I needed to find Kahler, Catherine he killed Michelle, I want justices for my wife. Oh, I know that look. The (I can't trust anyone but myself) look. Steve invented it. he gets that look right before he goes alone wolf on the suspect ass"

Catherine asked, "Do you ever feel like you're in way over your head? You know that I got assigned to an information hunt. Instead, I am chasing an unsub who killed my informant."

Sam asked, "What would Steve tell you to do?"

Catherine said, "Focus on victimology, let behavior and advice lead the way"

Sam said, "Exactly. Who did your unsub kill?"

Catherine answered, "The one person I was getting through to."

Sam asked, "Why?" that simple question make something in Catherine head click, like a lightbulb.

Catherine said, "Because I was getting through to… I was getting through to her. What if she was about to expose her killer? Someone on the inside?"

Sam tell Catherine, "It sounds like it's time for you to be the blackbird and flip the script."

Sam was back present he was none longer in his own head relive the moment with Catherine. He tells Five 0, "Catherine suspected a double agent"

Danny stated, "She could have been talking about Wilson."

Lou asked, "If Wilson is working with Askari, why take Catherine? His clearance level is higher than hers."

Sam said, "At NCIS, our most sensitive information requires two ranking Officers to gain access. Maybe the Integrity systems require the same."

Lou stated, "But when Officers are compromised, their security privileges are revoked. Catherine's codes shouldn't work."

Chin said, "If he knew what he was doing, he could reroute the system updates that would render their security codes useless."

Danny asked, "Where would he have to go to do that?"

Kono said, "Straight to the source. He'd have to hard-line into the servers, but they're scattered all over the country."

Sam stated, "It would be difficult to transport Catherine and keep to Askari's timeline. He must have taken her someplace local."

Danny said, "We need to figure out which server they've hacked."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam plane landed at Hickam air force base 20 minutes ago, he was picked up by governor transport and was his way to HQ to join Five 0. Chin did a wide reach for servers, Steve asked: "What have you got, Chin?"

Chin replied, "I found the relevant servers."

Danny asked, "How many were there?"

Chin replied, "on the island, 6."

Danny stated, "We need to narrow it down."

Kono said, "We can ping the servers to see who's hard-lined in."

Chin wronged the team, "But the second we start knocking, State security is gonna know. It's not gonna be a big leap to figure out why we're doing this."

Steve said, "Okay, Eric monitor our security videos and give us head up when they pull their cars pull in."

Danny said, "Do it, Chin, we won't be here when are they coming through these doors" he pointed to the glass doors enters the headquarters?

Chin said, "Ok. I'm going in." he searched all six lines to see if anyone of these lines has a hard-line.

Kono said, "It's not working." She knew her cousin too well, the line on his forehead tell her that it was not working.

Chin confirmed, "None of the servers are showing any active hard-lines."

Danny said, "Then we're back to square one."

Steve stated, "No, no. We don't have time for that."

Kono said, "It's already been… Catherine's got to be at one of the sites."

Danny said, "We'll work our way down the list."

The team started to gear up, going tactical and Jerry took over for Chin and Kono. Steve tells Jerry when he put on his gear, "It's been 24 hours, Jerry. Do you know what happens after 24 hours? Because I do." He looks like that he was going to pop a blood vail in his neck. Jerry sees that look on Steve before when NLM took Catherine hostage. None of the suspected lived to tell the tail.

When the team was about to walked out, Jerry call out to Steve, "wait, there is a silent alarm been active at one of the sites"

Jerry looked at it and asked, "Blackbird. What was that?"

Danny asked, "What does that mean?"

Steve said, "I have no idea."

A new voice from the doorway said, "It's Catherine". The team looks up to see Sam standing at the door when he walked in Steve hand him a vest and weapons so he could go tactical with the rest of his team.

While he geared up he informed Five 0, "Catherine must have logged in with a panic sequence that triggered a silent alarm. It's pretty standard protocol." The team left with Sam leaving Jerry and Eric at HQ to face state when they got there.

The team was still in communication with HQ, through their earpieces. Steve said, "right, enter your security codes backward and a pre-set alarm is activated, in this case, Blackbird." They took Chin and Lou's vehicles. Lou, Danny, Kono in the GMC, SUV, and Chin, Sam and Steve in Chin's CRV with Steve behind the wheel.

They hear Jerry voice in their ear, "Oh, God, Catherine sent that alert 30 minutes ago, they must have looped the system."

Chin adds, "That's why I couldn't read any hard-lines."

Eric said, "State just pulled up"

Steve asked, "Which of the servers send the message?"

Eric said, "their through security"

Danny asked, "Jerry, any time now?"

The team on the road ear voice at call out "Um Hands where we can see them."

Eric said, "What… whoa, whoa." He blocks the officer way to Jerry to give him little more time.

When they one hold him at gunpoint he said "Whoa." Putting his hand up.

Just has the other officer pulled Jerry out of his seat, he yells out, "Utherlay oadchurchbray. Utherlay oadchurchbray."

Sam said, "You don't need to be a linguist to recognize pig Latin."

Chin said, "Luther and Broadchurch are the locations of Cramer Industries. It's a research and development company." It was part of his old requote when he was a beat cop.

Sam said, "R and D-that's gotta be a front for clandestine operations."

Steve said, "Hang on." He hit the brakes hard and does a U-turn in the middle of the intersection. Light flashing, he heads toward the gave address with Chin following closely behind, they knew that time was a factor, Catherine is almost out of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine remembers when the call came in, she was in bed with Steve, it's been few weeks after Kono wedding and their reunion. Everything was great or it seems to be on the surface. Catherine had tried to have the talk with Steve many times, the talk about them to get a understanding where they were heading. Steve words in office that day before she confirmed her involvement in this mission she never forgets. "Job comes first". Did he really expect her to sit around the house all day while he worked day and night?

The Navy has been her entire life, she did not think she fit in with five 0 task force. Not anymore. After years of been away, things were different she felt like an outsider especial with Danny. That afternoon when she walked out of Steve office she made a decision she would help Sam, keep her promise to always be there for the family.

She has been crying for over a day now, from the moment she left Steve standing on the door step of his house. She looked into the mirror, her eyes were puffy and red. She has never been this emotional in her life. She doesn't understand what so different about this time, it not like the two of them haven't been down this road before. But this time it was different Steve words were so final. "I can't wait for you this time Catherine, not anymore" the words keep running in loop in her head.

The crew had told her their ETA is five minutes, Catherine stood up and walked into the bathroom to fix herself up. She stood over the sink and Catherine told herself, "get it together Rollins". She washed her face and took her seat waiting for the plane to land.

Hummer ride was a short one to the base where mission operations would be taking place. She has not been briefed has yet all she knew that it would take place at the base. Hummer came to stop and she was out of place for the moment in a suit, the same suit that she had for that second mission with Billy back in Hawaii, the one Steve called her big boys pants.

The moment she got out she was greeted by Director Collins, "officer Rollins. Welcome. I've been ordered to brief you on your new assignment. You'll be splitting time between here and D.C, I got say myself and Agent Hanna was shocked to see you pick D.C, over Hawaii."

Catherine said, "So, I haven't been drafted?" the questions she wanted to ask but couldn't was Why had she had been ordered to lie to Steve?

Director Collins said, "Your transfer to State was a necessary backstop. This mission is code word classified. Even the personnel reporting to you will not know the nature of your work. You need to change."

The two were walked and talked, Catherine could see they were heading towards two men. The men were having an argument, it reminds Catherine of Steve and Danny and again she was reminded of her loss. She bottled it up, has she been trained from her time in the Navy. While they closer to the men she could hear what they were arguing was about.

Plan cloth man yelled, "You just lost us a valuable asset."

The other man she could tell was he was CIA agent from the way he carried himself, "Me? That terrorist got hurt trying to escape. You were right."

Plan cloth man asked, "Did he talk?"

CIA agent said, "Yeah, well, he started to, and then this." Agent attituded walked into nearby tent leave the plan cloth man standing alone outside the tent that very tent.

Collins interduce the plan cloth man to Catherine. "Rollins, this is Mark Wilson. He's heading up the task force."

Wilson said, "All right, follow me." walking to the very tent agent attituded had walked into a few minutes ago.

He called for agent attituded, "Hastings, do you have a minute?"

There is a man in bed, he is dead and he looks like he had been tortured. Catherine who had three tours under her belt, lost a friend and team mates and working with five 0 for years. She thought she seen a lot but this was a first even for her. She asked, "Was this man tortured to death?"

Hastings stated, "This man is an operative Savin Mubari. He was one of Kahler's couriers, and, yes, he was. Didn't anyone tell you to get changed?"

Wilson said, "Hastings, why don't you say hello to Officer Catherine Rollins from the five 0. She'll be handling female interrogations."

Hastings stated, "We don't need a profiler if we know we're looking for Kahler." Clearly, Hastings did not like the idea of the new arrival. Catherine didn't like the man there was something about him that did not sit well with her.

Catherine said, "I'm not a profiler. I was the Navy liaison."

Hasting said, "Hell, then why is she even here?" his sound little-spoiled child who did not get his way.

Collins stated, "Stand down. Rollins is a proven mediator." Showing everyone within a shot of ear, that buck stop with her on this mission.

That did not stop Hasting from giving final parting shot. "Don't get comfortable. This place changes people. I can't imagine what it'll do to someone like you." Clearly, the man doesn't know Catherine background or the fact she was Navy. She would have more contacts here then agent attitude. She watched him leave and Catherine left like she been warned.

Collins said, "Arrogance aside, Hastings is CIA elite" clearly Mark Wilson was the peacekeeper on this task force, Like Chin, is the big brother to everyone and the peace keeper on Five 0.

Catherine set a hostile tone "How can you say that? He just tortured a man to death." She let Wilson know that she suspected that Hastings was killer, without coming right out and saying. Catherine knew that Steve would never go that far, sure he has tortured someone but never tortured to death. There was a line that Steve would never cross.

Wilson takes a step back and said, "The military and the CIA handle things differently, but Hastings didn't do this." Catherine thinks to herself if agent spoiled child didn't do then who did because someone in this camp is a killer. Wilson leaves Catherine alone with Collins at the foot of the dead man bed. The body is not covered up, it is left there for everyone who enters medical tent to see.

Collins and Catherine move out of the tent and there is a woman been maned handle by two U.S troops. The two Navy men from the uniform she could tell that they both were SEALs. Catherine asked, "Who's the woman?"

Collins said, "That's Nadia, Mubari's wife"

Catherine asked, "Does she know anything?"

Collins said, "It's up to you to find out. officer Rollins" does not matter how many time she correct Collins she keeps calling her Officer, she was a Lieutenant in the navy.

Catherine and Collins had caught up with Wilson at the entry to the building where the two troops took Nadia. Wilson said, "this is Abdul Askari, our interpreter. You'll be working closely with him on this assignment."

Askari said, "Very nice to meet you." A local, Catherine did not say anything about not needing an interpreter. Something in Collins look told her not to say anything. Collins takes Catherine to the quarters to change. She was told two things 1 that under no condition is anyone on the taskforce to know that you speak, read and write the local language. 2 she was not to be along with Askari under any circumstances.

When Catherine informed Collins that she has a uniform she was told, "you don't need it, I take it with me when I leave, you can collect it from NCIS headquarters in D.C when you are next stateside. Just consider this an undercover mission" Catherine thought, that just great, it a good thing that she had a bag of cloth at all.

She changes and walked towards where Nadia was being held, what she walked in on was not what she had expected. Askari's beating a helpless a woman. With two SEALs watching, the contentment on their face speaks volume. This man had no boundaries, Catherine wanted to take him down a peg or two, but she had job to do, and she could use circumstances that she found herself in, to her advantage. Catherine yelled, "What the hell is going on?" She dressed in long cargo pants and one of Steve's button-down shirt that she had taken when she left Hawaii.

Askari said, "She just went crazy on me. I don't know where it came from."

Catherine sees that she missing the doll that she had seen the woman hold on to when she was escorted in here. She asked, "Where's the doll?"

Askari asked, "What doll?"

Hastings said, "The doll. We need to find the doll" He gives it to the Nadia, and tell her to calm down. Nadia hug the doll to her chest like her life depends on it, has if she couldn't breathe without it.

Catherine asked, "Where is the doll?"

Hastings said, "It was on the ground outside."

Catherine said, "Translate, please."

Hastings asked "Me?"

Catherine tells him, "That was your first step in developing rapport. We need to build on that." Her voice leaves no room to reason with.

It was ordered that she speak only English while she on this mission. My name is Catherine. This is Michael. Hastings translated, "aismi katirina. hadha hu maykil"

Was that your child's? Hastings said, "kan hdha tafalak?"

Where is she? Hastings said, "'ayn hy?"

Nadia said, "Quetta."

Hastings tells Catherine "She's in Pakistan."

Catherine said, "Okay, uh, tell her if she gives us the names of the men that dealt with her husband, we'll reunite her with her daughter."

Hastings said, "We can't tell her that."

Catherine give him a look that says JUST TRANSLATE! and he said, "Ok, we can, but we can't actually do it. Rollins, you understand, we can't launch a mission to rescue one prisoner's daughter. Right?"

Catherine and Hastings are talking with Mark Wilson outside, Catherine said, "but she's already given us the names of two high-level terrorists. To assure her family's safety, she'll be even more willing to cooperate."

Hastings said, "We can't risk U.S. casualties trying to save a terrorist's daughter."

Catherine said, "Well, she was married to one, but Nadia is a mother first. Look, she's clutching that doll as if her life depends on it. We put her daughter in her arms instead, she'll tell us everything."

Wilson said, "officer Rollins has a valid point. The child's definitely her Achilles heel."

Hastings stated, "What if she's already given us everything? Two terrorists her husband knew, ok." Catherine looked at him silently do ya want to catch Kahler or not?

Catherine said, "But neither provided tangible leads to Kahler. She could be stalling."

Hastings said, "And what if she's not?"

Catherine asked, "What if she as one more name that gets us, Kahler?"

Wilson said, "Well, that's a risk worth taking. Ok, I'll contact secretary Jackson."

The mission to get the girl was given the go ahead. Team 2 of Army rangers were going in by Helo. A team of Pakistan army was the team known has an extraction team. For communication for the mission, they are knowns have team 3. They located the house in Quetta. It a small village in Pakistan is on approach.

Wilson said, "They should have Nadia's daughter momentarily."

The pilot said, "Helo's on the ground."

Home base said, "Roger, team 3, we are picking up activity in sector 9."

Team 3 leader said, "Extraction's in place."

Wilson said, "Go, go, go!" which the leader of team 3 and 2 said to their two teams.

Team 3 leader said, "We've got a family. Two adults, one child."

Home base asked, "Can you confirm their identities?"

Team 2 leader look at the photo and then at the child and replied, "It's the target. We have the girl."

Team 3 leader said, "Proceed with extraction." Then took the girl the young boy who was sitting on roof of the house next door yelled, "that"

Out of nowhere, the teams took fire from all directions. Team leaders said, "We're taking fire! Take cover."

They get on the Helo with child and one of the rangers yelled, "Pull out of there. Pull out of there now! RPG, Pull out!"

Home base hears an explosion and loss contact with the teams and the Helo.

Wilson said, "All right, get them back online."

Hastings yells, "Get them back on the line."

They try to call them again and again "Team 3 Team 3. This is overwatch Alpha. Come in. Over." There is no answer.

Communication officer said, "Team 3, report. Team 3, this is overwatch Alpha. Report."

Catherine walked out of the communication tent she was sick, she seen friends and teams get killed before. It has never made her feel this sick not even with Billy was killed. She made a mental note to see a doctor when she ahead back to D.C tomorrow.

Catherine had to tell Nadia the bad news. On the way to her cell, she tells Wilson and Hastings, "You don't have to come."

They replied, "We know."

Catherine said, "This is gonna destroy her."

Wilson said, "It isn't your fault."

Catherine said, Like hell. I was the one who said we should go get her daughter." She may have been nicer to Steve when Billy was killed when he told, it was not her fault that Billy was dead. But Wilson and Hastings were not someone she cared about, so she didn't like these two men there was something about them that made her guard herself against them.

They see Nadia it looks like she was sleep. She called out, Catherine tries to wake her. "Nadia? Nadia?" Nadia was dead, she was killed.

Catherine was ready to head back to D.C, she was every surprised to see Sam Hanna on the same flight. On the plane ride back to D.C Sam and Catherine talked, he was heading back to his children in Los Angeles, and Catherine was staying with her father in D.C has she no longer had home in Hawaii with Steve. They had talked about how Steve no longer waited for her at home. But Catherine believed that if she and Steve were meant to be they will find their way back to each other. It was Sam who starts to steer the converse towards the Afghanistan.

Sam said, "The first thing I'm doing when we get to Los Aneles is having this removed" he traces the outline of his stabbed wound on his shoulder. He adds "How could a stabbing hurt more than getting shot?

Catherine said, "Maybe it's a psychosomatic itch you're scratching? The stab left an emotional toll, Absalom Bakri established dominance over you by marking you as his. A shot-I mean you overcame death. The ultimate victory over your foe. Why suffer a pain you're proud of? Or you could always get another tattoo."

Sam asked, "Oh Yeah"

Catherine said, "something transformative, like a Phoenix or a blackbird."

Sam said, "I love the song, it was Michelle favorite. But something tells me I shouldn't tread in your waters."

When Catherine seem to be surprised, Sam adds, "Come on, Catherine. Something's obviously different about you. You commandeered an Interpol jet. You're profiling me. the last time I saw you like this was after your return from been MIA, turned Steve hair white" he gave Catherine a smile.

When did Catherine not answer Sam asked "I Know that your transfer was a backstop? I handpicked you for this Mission. I needed to find Kahler, Catherine he killed Michelle, I want justices for my wife. Oh, I know that look. The (I can't trust anyone but myself) look. Steve invented it. he gets that look right before he goes alone wolf on the suspect ass"

Catherine asked, "Do you ever feel like you're in way over your head? You know that I got assigned to an information hunt. Instead, I am chasing an unsub who killed my informant."

Sam asked, "What would Steve tell you to do?"

Catherine said, "Focus on victimology, let behavior and advice lead the way"

Sam said, "Exactly. Who did your unsub kill?"

Catherine answered, "The one person I was getting through to."

Sam asked, "Why?" that simple question make something in Catherine head click, like a lightbulb.

Catherine said, "Because I was getting through to… I was getting through to her. What if she was about to expose her killer? Someone on the inside?"

Sam tell Catherine, "It sounds like it's time for you to be the blackbird and flip the script." For the first time in a fortnight, Catherine felt a sleep known she had a plan of action to find the person who killed Nadia and give up the teams 2 and 3.


	7. Chapter 7

In the basement of unknown location, to Catherine, she drifted in and out while she was being tortured. Askari was ruthless, he switched between electric shock and waterboarding to phycological warfare. It has been almost 24 hours, she didn't know how much more of this she could take, she was close to her breaking point. In her mind, she kept running through memories of missions, personal moments just to keep herself from breaking.

She could not feel her arms anymore, for the moment she found herself alone, she must have passed out, she lay on the cold concrete floor and her hands were still cuffed together by iron chain, which was thrown over high beam fixed to the ceiling so that it could pull her up or drop her to floor at Askari's will. Every part of her body hurt but her life would be worth to catch Askari. She just hopes that she gives Steve and team the time they needed to find this location.

She drifts out again, 2016 few weeks after all mess in the Morocco at the CIA black site when Catherine and Five 0 pulled out all stops to get Doris out safe when she was caught trying to breakout Wo Fat's father. When she got an Email out of the blue from Steve tell her about the last case which leads him to find out why his grandfather was given the purple-heart award. These emails were far and few between too start off with, Steve unexpected reconnection with Catherine came after a health scare when he was exposed to radiation while disarming a dirty bomb something he didn't tell Danny until much later. The scare had ended his relationship with Lynn it had taken Catherine two calls to get that information out of Steve.

"McGarrett" he answered his phone this time, he sounds out of breath like he been running.

In one breath voice tell him "you, how could you, Lynn was good for you, you broke up with her when you found about the poisoning, huh you took away her choice? It is her choice to stand beside you or to walk away. You don't get to make that choice for her Steve, let me asked this if I had stayed and we married would you have asked for a Divorce when found out that you had radiation poisoning?"

Steve took few minutes to get over the shock. "Steve, you there?"

Steve replied, "yeah, I am here, you are okay, there was little scare there a few weeks ago"

Catherine asked, "yeah, I heard, you saved my life again, I also heard ya shot someone to get the information about the location of my sale. You saved many, lives of 100s of young girls, not just mine"

Steve said, "Just because I am not in life anymore doesn't mean I don't still care about you" Catherine could hear the smile on his face. He makes it hard to stay mad at him. Catherine could never stay mad at Steve for long even when he did stupid stuff that got himself hurt.

Catherine asked "that not answer Sailor" use of the nickname shows Steve she was not mad at him anymore. She hears the door close and the lock turn, he must be at the office. She looks at the clock, it was late well past five in Hawaii. She could hear him sit down and she could picture him clearly sit behind his desk with the phone in hand.

Steve said, "Never, my answer never. Lynn, it was along over before I knew about the poisoning"

Catherine said, "I am sorry Steve, what happened?"

Steve said, "We were arguing more about my hours, about my job, one case was too close to home, it was after we recurred Chin. one night I had a nightmare, she woke me and pulled my gun on her after that she ever really comfortable around me"

Catherine took a breath, it was really hard to hear about that especially when she could help. She asked, "What about the grief support group are you still going?"

Steve said, "yeah I am, they really help me to come to terms with losing my medical discharge from Navy"

Catherine asked, "Good, how is everyone?"

Steve said, "they good, Jerry got a badge couple of weeks ago, he really came through saved our lives. Duke is a grandfather now, he oldest son has a daughter a few days ago. Chin has full custody of Sara now and he relationship with Abby is growing. Danny, well he wants to start an Italian restaurant. Kame, the Big Guy is the same always. Max left he wants to Africa with Sabrina to do good over there, he full time working for Doctors without broads. Dr. Noelani Cunha is our full time ME, she local and part of our Ohana. Kono and Adam, well you probably know better than I do, I know talk to her now again checking up on me" he sounds so smug.

Catherine saw her friend Vicky taped on her watch, she said, "Steve, umm just promise me that you will keep trying to find someone to love you?"

Steve said, "you first"

Catherine said, "this Job, can't find someone who understands that"

Steve replied "ditto"

"you deserve to be happy Steve, please try for me" Catherine plead with him.

Steve said, "we been down this road before, haven't we, last time we had this conversation we end up getting back together. You know what I learned about that? I tell you when it comes to us Cath, never say never" the sued of the nickname, that last statement gives away to hope.

Catherine could hear a knock at the Steve glass door. She doesn't hear Steve replied to whoever was at the door. Most likely it was Danny but to surprise it was Kono. Steve said, "I sorry Cath, Kono got lead on case we working"

Catherine said, "I understand, be careful"

Steve said, "you called again soon, I like known that you are okay time to time"

Catherine said, "I am going undercover tonight, I call again and take care of yourself sailor"

Steve said, "watch ya sixth LT" and with that, she knew that Steve was with his team once more in the bullpen. That had been first of many calls between the two, before and after every mission she would call Steve and when she couldn't get hold of him she calls Kono.

She could hear a voice it calls out for her softly, again and again to her. It sounds so far away, a voice she knew, she opened her eyes, and she could not really forcurse at first "God, you're freezing." that reminds her of Sam and like miracle his face appeared in front of her.

"Sam. How did you find me?" she asked confused.

"It Doesn't Matter." the voice tells her, her speech of impaired, she been drugged.

Catherine said, "I can't, I think I might break."

Voice tells her, "You have to break." That was something Sam would never tell her to do, this is not Sam, her brain tell her.

Catherine yells "No" try to focus the person's face.

Voice said, "This has to end."

It was Mark Wilson, she was really confused, they had taken Mark to other room, they had shot him, she saw the muscle flash of the gun, "How did you- I thought you- I thought you were dead."

Wilson said, "I know. They're trying to break you."

Catherine said, "I… I must be seeing things."

Wilson said "You have to break. You can't take much more of this."

Catherin yelled "No" pushing Wilson away and got lost in her own head ones more.

This time she was in a hospital bed. She was not alone, Kono, what was she doing here, where was here? What happened, that last thing she remembers was been on the phone with Kono then there was loud Boom then everything when black.

"thank god, you scared the daylight out of us?" Kono said.

Catherine asked, "what happened".

Kono asked, "what do you remember?"

Catherine said, "we were making plans for lunch tomorrow, there were sounds and then everything when black that all I remember"

Kono said, "there was an explosion in the basement of the building you were in, you were buried for about three hours before they could get you out, you been out of for two days. We all been taken turns to watch over you. Boss has been worried sick, he umm said something about shackling ya to himself so he knows that ya safe"

Catherine laughed that, it hurt her ribs, Steve had said that before to her and it leads to a memorable night. Three weeks of laying around doing anything and finally when she was could go home has to have someone around to help. Steve had said "she going home with me" there was no room for argument.

Weeks, she spend under Steve's roof, she had the company of everyone on the task force at one time or other. She got to know Abby and Sara, even working things out with Danny. She left like she was part of the family once again and it was like it had been before she left to Afghanistan.

It had taken a month before the doctors Okay her back to work. However, she never left Steve's after the recovery. She was happy but more importantly to her Steve was happy. They were happy together, in a good place.

She was forcefully woken, once again by Askari who said, "The time has come to give up your security codes."

Catherine was still fighting, "No"

Mark Wilson who was hanging by his arms said, "It's ok." By the look of the man, he could take much more of the torture. She keeps looking at him as if to ask permission.

Wilson said, "It's ok."

Catherine had one more card to play, she knew by now that Steve and team were at the SCIF and would see the silent alarm that her panic sequence trigger. She entered her cord follow by word blackbird. She knew that she only had minutes to live.

The tech guy said, "Codes confirmed."

Askari said "Now we just need the second user. I guess we don't need you anymore." He pointed a handgun at the back of Catherine's head.

Mark Wilson said, "You hurt her, you'll never get my codes. Ever."

Askari said, "Your code now, or this time she loses more than her baby."

Catherine said, "Go to hell."

Askari said to mark "Your code!"

Catherine asked Mark "Did you tell him I was pregnant?"

Mark said, "Of course not. I never told anyone." Something want of in Catherine's brain there was not one other person who could give overheard them.

Catherine weak has she was she try to muster up some strength in her voice, "It's enough. Come out."

Askari asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Catherine half yelled "Not to you, to your boss. Come out and face me, you coward."

Hastings came out from the other room, where he was watching Askari torture Rollins and Wilson asked, "How did you know?"

Catherine tells him how she worked it out, "Askari couldn't possibly know that I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, not even my boyfriend. I only told Mark, right before you came and gave me that message about Sam. How long were you listening before you approached? The Humvee attack proved I was right about an inside man."

Hasting said, "And look what it cost you."

Catherine said, "You can threaten to kill me. That won't give you what you want."

Askari said, "She's right."

Hastings said, "Don't I know it. But I also know you, Mark. And what line you won't let me cross. Catherine is your Achilles heel. And I don't blame you. She is an attractive woman."

Wilson said, "Don't talk to her, your sick son of a bitch!"

Hasting yells, "No more games. I want Integrity. She's the price." Hasting's hands travel around on Catherine body.

Catherine said, "No. No."

Hastings said, "Maybe I can make you one. Another one." Take her button of his her top one at a time.

Hastings said, "Take your time, Mark. I've been thinking about this for years." He licks his lips. This was the point Catherine knew. Askari may have tortured Nadia to death but it was Hastings who had raped her.

Catherin said, "Wilson, don't. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." She didn't know if she was trying to tell herself that or Wilson. Hastings take undo Catherin pants exposing the panties. There is white cotton his fingertips work there was the seam of the leg.

Wilson said, "Ok, ok, that's it. Just stop! I'll do it. Just stop."

Tech guy confirmed entry into integrity system. "We're in. It worked."

Hastings said, "Start with base security protocols and covert deployments."

Now that they have access they going kill Wilson and Catherine but the light goes off and on. Catherine knows that it was the Steve the team, they had found them.

Tech guy said, "I'll call for helo extraction."

Hasting said, "Tell the men to meet me upstairs." To the tech guy and then adds to Askari "You know what to do." Catherine thinks to herself, so close, where are you, Steve.

Tech guy complains "We don't have it all."

Hasting said "We have enough." he leaves and Askari cut tech guy throat before he had a chance to shut down the computer. Then he moves towards Mark Wilson Stab him upwards angle to the right kindy, nicking an artery, then drops Wilson body on to the floor.

He moves before Catherine placing the knife to her throat and Catherine closed her eyes. Tell herself, I am sorry Steve and waits for Askari to kill her.


	8. Chapter 8

The team had arrived at Luther and Broadchurch the location where Catherine's message had come from. Steve is the first through the doors, they all had their badge on hand asked the front desk security guard "Where's the server mainframe?"

Middle age man, in his late 30's replied, "Subterranean level."

Sam asked, "Which way is that?"

Guard replied, "Through the warehouse."

Steve said, "Show us."

The team makes their way through the warehouse the guard had pointed to a big metal door it is where the servers were located. Steve had sent the security back up to call for an ambulance. Sam had given the man the information to give 000 callers. When a group of men walks out from behind the door.

Sam said, "Uhh! It's Hastings."

Steve said, "I don't see Askari."

Danny yelled, "Hastings! Stop!"

Hastings and his men pulled out hand guys, Danny yelled "Gun!" while the team shot it out with the men, Steve and Sam made their way towards the door.

They hear Catherine voice it weak, "Wilson No, No."

Bag, a sound gunshot going off followed by a thud, the sound of Askari's body it the ground. Catherine said, "Aah!"

She opened her eyes look down at Askari's body, she was still alive, she looked back at the door where she sees Steve and Sam. She blinks few times at them. She looked confused and like she didn't really believe that she saw them stand there.

Sam got to Catherine first, he takes it all in, he thinks Steve did not put enough bullets in the dead Son of a bitch. Sam could see the burn mark her body, he had read the reports he knew what Catherine had been through, he always knew what other did not, he had access to her on-base medical report. She had been through all, she had lost a body try to keep his bodies safe by taking the mission that saved his kid's lives.

Only when Sam started to free her hands did she say, "Ohh! Sam, I knew they'd call you. I knew it"

Sam said, "All right. Shh, Are you ok?"

Steve was now kneeling over Mark Wilson, he was only with flown medical. He was trying to stop the bleeding. It was his training that kicked in to go for the bleed teammate while Sam free Catherine. He could hear her voice knew that she was alive which was somewhat calming.

Catherine said, "I'm fine. Help Wilson, please." she redressed herself before Steve could see the state she was in.

Wilson tells Steve, "Hastings is headed to the roof. You have to stop him."

Sam said, "Comms aren't working down here."

Steve asked, "He's lost a lot of blood. How's Cath?"

Sam said, "She's standing, but that's"

They both look where Catherine was seconds ago Sam asked: "where the hell did she go?"

Wilson said, "She went to get Hastings. It's personal for her."

Sam said to Steve, "Go help her. I've got him."

While Sam saw to Wilson Steve when after Catherine but the rest of the time was in a firefight just out the server room.

In between shooting Chin see Hastings run, he yells out "Ohh! He's headed to the roof!"

Kono takes look at where Hastings is running she sees Catherin right behind him, Catherine picks up a gun of one of the dead men goes after the man who killed her body three years ago. Kono points out, "So is Catherine."

Lou said, "after what she been through, she one tough lady"

Chin said, "that why Danny calls her Ramboette"

They see Sam carry out Mark Wilson, he was live but blooding bad. They give Sam much need cover has he make his up to the lobby. Meanwhile, on the roof, Catherine take a shot at Hastings forcing him to take cover and shoot back at her. She takes cover behind a wall and checks how many bullets she had left. Hastings has a full gun she sees him reload when she was running after him.

She only has four shots left, she looks around to see what she could use a weapon and that was when she saw Steve, he would have would have almost full around with him. she empties her clip into the area, Hastings is hidden, just under the staircase to the helicopter pad. Steve is now Stand next to her, he takes lead now, Hastings it shoots at them when he stops Steve shoot back however they both are now out of bullets and they all could hear the helicopter.

When Hastings goes up to helicopter pad Steve follow him up, SEAL tackles the former CIA agent. They fight with each other while Catherine makes her way up to them. When she sees Steve through to down. She runs at Hastings, has weak as she was, it was her anger that gave the energy to take Hastings to the ground with her. Quick has flash they both on their feet once more, fighting hand to hand take few blows at each other. She hooked her leg around Hastings' neck and flipped him.

Hastings fell over the edge off the roof and Catherine when sliding off the side off the roof too. Steve just managed to grab her hand. Catherine was dangling off the roof now. Steve said, "I got you!"

He pulled her up and they both watch as Sam walked towards Hastings with his gun pointed him. the rest of the team is there too. Sam checks Hastings pulse he dead and then Sam searches Hasting body for his phone to secure integrity.

In the ambulance, Catherine was waiting to be taken to the hospital. Sam asked the EMT, "Can you give us a minute, please?"

Steve and the team were around they were glad that Catherine was alive, Sam knew that Steve could help her through this all, especially because he been in her shoes before.

Sam said, "Catherine, what you did for my family especially my kids"

Catherine said, "I had your back. Always, now I can sleep better at night known that my godchildren would be safe"

Sam said, "Thank you."

The team followed the ambulance leave state department to clean up their own mess. At the hospital in Catherine room waiting for the doctors. Something Steve said made them do a few test before she could go home and she knew that she would be under Steve watchful eye for some time to come, this little episode would have turn few more of his hair white.

Kame, Jerry, Flippa, Abby, Sara, Cunha, Melissa with Gracie and Charlie, Adam, Nick, Renee and the kids all over at Steve place waiting for them. Catherine's Ohana was all there to greet her the minute she walked into the house.

The family was having fun eat and drinking when Danny asked, "Sam, how much longer do we have you?"

Sam checked his watch and said, "Um6 hours"

Catherine said, "It's too soon."

Kono said. "It's more than we had yesterday."

Steve said, "Yeah. The stake is ready, let's eat."

Sam said, "finally get that stake dinner and it only took you ten years"

Lou said, "I'm just glad we finally got to meet you. I've heard such amazing things."

"All lies," Sam said smiling, he watched Steve and Catherine, the way there were with each other reminded him of his own wife. He was thankful for what she had done for his family, but he could not live with himself if had cost her life.

Catherin said, "No. No more lies. Nothing but the truth from now on."

Steve asked, "Oh, yeah?" they smiled at one other.

After the meal Steve volunteered Sam to help Catherine in the kitchen, Steve and other knew it was because Catherine wants to talk to Sam alone, Steve also knew that Catherine needs to talk to Sam about something very important that the two of them talked about at the hospital.

Sam told her that he had accessed her medical file, that he knew about the loss baby three years ago. What he wants to know is if she had informed Steve.

Catherine said, "No, I don't want add to his long list of loss, besides, Steve and I moved past that episode, we don't want to go back, we want to move forward"

Sam understood where his friends were coming from and he would respect that. Catherine put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. She turns to face Sam, and said. "there something else Steve and I want you to know. We haven't yet told the others yet but we want you to be the first to know"

Sam looked at her, she was a good operator, given nothing way. She smiled and said, "when we were at the hospital we found out that I am expectant"

Sam watched her run her hand over her left stomach. Lost for words he just crushes her to him in that moment Steve talked into the kitchen.

Steve asked, "Have you told him yet?"

Sam said, "congratulations" pulling Steve in a group hang.

Catherine said, "there more Sam, see when the doctors did the scene they found two heart bites, I am having twins. Steve and I talked about it" she looks Steve for help.

Steve said, "we don't know the genders yet, but Cath and I picked out names"

Catherine said, "for girl Michelle Deborah"

Steve said, "after your wife and my aunt"

Sam stood there for full minute speechless, he just crushed his two friends into a bear hug. He was touched by the fact they would honor his wife, it would mean she would live on not just in his children. He let both his friends free asked, "what about the boy's names?"

Catherine said, "John Daniel after our dads"

Sam said, "you know Danny going think name the baby is after him right"

Steve said, "he will understand but you are right" they laughed and walked back into the living room to join the rest of their Ohana.


	9. thank you

Thank for the feedback Laura and Cath, I hope ya enjoy the last chapter.

Merry Chrismas and happy new your to all...

still the next time...


End file.
